Pick Up The Pieces
by winterxxx
Summary: Audrey Martin and Heidi Clark have been best friends 4ever But their lives change forever the moment they arrive at the the Jonas Brothers concert But Audreys been having some personal problems Can the boy she loves, Nick Jonas save her?will their luvlast
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Audrey Martin's phone started beeping at 6:00 a.m. and didn't stop until 6:30 a.m. when she finally decided that whoever was calling probably had a good reason to so early.

"Ya." Audrey said sleepily.

"Audrey, how long does it take you to answer your phone!" Heidi Clark said on the other line, Audrey's best friend since they were in diapers. 

"It's called sleeping in. You should try it sometime." Audrey said sitting up in bed, rubbing at her tired eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny. But I have some serious business to talk about. Its huge. Well, actually more for me than for you." Heidi blurted out talking a mile a minute.

"Ok, so that means it has to do with either the Jonas Brothers or Ryan Sheckler. Both of which, may I point out once again, I dislike." 

"AUDREY GRACE MARTIN! How can you possibly say that you don't like the jonas brothers. I mean, come on, you have to at least think there cute. Just a little at least?" Heidi yelled at Audrey, forcing her to pull the phone away from her ear a little.

"Ok, so there kinda cute I guess. But their music is so whiney and so not rock n roll at all." Audrey was never into any other music than classic rock. Alternative didn't even cut it for her. The Rolling Stones, The Beetles, Nirvana, Bruce Springstein, The Who, Led Zeplin, now that was more her taste.

"Well at least you'll have something to look at when you come with me to the Jonas Brothers concert tomorrow night! My dad surprised me with tickets as an early birthday present! And, you know I could have invited any other friend that actually likes them, but I told my self no, you should spend this night with your best friend. Even though they hate the boys that you are obsessed with."

"Wow Heidi, your just such a great friend." Audrey said sarcastically.

"Obviously. So have your butt ready by 4:30 tomorrow afternoon, the concert starts at 5:30. Oh, and wear something cute because we have SECOND ROW SEATS AND BACK STAGE PASSES TO MEET THEM!" Heidi screamed.

"Gee, sounds great." Audrey said sarcastically.

"Come on, you know you think there hot." 

"Fine yes I do. But that is _not _why I am going. I am going because it is my best friends big night and I just really wanna see your face when they come out. Ha ha. And I'll need to be there to catch you when you faint after meeting them." Audrey replied.

"Ha ha, your still not funny." Heidi snapped back, making Audrey giggle on the other line.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2Heidi looked gorgeous, as usual, wearing her favorite Abercrombie & Fitch jean skirt, tan uggs, and an adorable victoria's secret tank top with a three quarter length light brown cover up over the tank from Hollister. Her hair was always pin straight, she was lucky she never needed to straighten it. It was very long, all the way down to her stomach and bleach blonde. But Heidi was no dumb blonde. Her eyes were bright green, and she had perfect rosy red cheeks. She would be turning seventeen the day after the concert.  
Audrey wore her favorite pair of jeans from Urban Behavior, that had two holes in the knees, and other smaller ones by the thigh area. She wore her black and white checkered vans, and a long, flowing tank top that said 'rock on' on it in silver letters. Her hair was naturally wavy, all she needed was some hair mouse to make every brown wave perfect. Her eyes were Hazel, high cheek bones, and her nose was absolutely perfect. She was a junior, and Heidi was a senior. Audrey had just turned 17 a few weeks ago and Heidi would be turning 18.  
Once the brothers came running out onto the stage singing kids of the future, every teenage girl screamed, making the ground shake. Audrey stared right at Heidi's face as they came out, it was priceless and Audrey took a picture of it. A few songs a passed, and Audrey found out that the boys were even cuter in person. Their music was way better live to, she thought to herself. She was actually starting to like them, but there was still something missing in it. It just was still a tad to pop for her. Heidi kept her hand up at the stage for the boys to touch. Joe held onto it for the longest time. He sang the whole chorus of When You Look Me In The Eyes holding her hand. She just smiled the whole time, not knowing Audrey was recording the whole thing. Something sparkled in Joe's eye, and Audrey knew Joe thought she was totally cute. Once he had to finally let go, Heidi stepped back slowly and sighed. She turned towards me, and let it all out. She jumped up and down screaming and would not stop talking about it for a whole song. Then, once again during S.O.S. Joe went straight over to her again. Audrey couldn't help but notice that at least once during every song, Nick kept looking over at Audrey, looking her straight in the eyes. This sent goose bumps down her entire body, but she couldn't pull away from his eyes either. They stayed locked for one whole song. It was just like he was singing to her, and only her.  
"HOW'S EVERYBODY DOING TONIGHT?" Kevin asked the crowd.  
Everyone screamed, Audrey even found herself following along with every other girl.  
"Before we have to leave, we have one more song, it's called Please be mine, and I know some of you may be familiar with it." Nick said. The whole crowd screamed once again.  
"But we have decided to change things up a bit, and invite one lucky lady to come up on stage and join us as we preform." Joe said.  
Everyone screamed, this time more than they have all night.  
Joe and Nick made their way to the end of the stage in unison. The pulled out a hat from behind their back, and threw it into the crowd. Joe didn't throw it far, Audrey knew that Joe wanted Heidi to catch it. Of course, Heidi did catch it, and sh squealed as she did. "Come on up, and you can bring your friend." Nick said pointing to the stairs on the side of the stage. Joe had only said one girl, but he let Audrey come to. Audrey finally figured this out, and got even more excited. Heidi grabbed Audrey's wrist, pulling her along through the crowd. On the way she mouthed 'No Way' to her, and Audrey just smiled back, little did Heidi know Audrey's heart was racing just thinking that Nick would get to sing to her. They climbed the steps, which felt like an eternity to walk up. They sped walked over to the boys, and Kevin was the first to greet them. Then they walked over towards Nick and Joe, and let them both embrace them in hugs. But Nick's hug was different from the ones Audrey got from Kevin and Joe. Maybe it was because it was the longest, maybe it was because she felt those goose bumps rise again, and got that incredible love at first sight feeling. Was it love at first sight? It was to early to tell. They asked them their names, and Security grabbed the girls some stools, and they sat and watched the boys sing for them. Nick looked directly into Audrey's eyes, never even glancing over at Heidi. Joe never left Heidi's side. The song was beautiful Audrey thought to herself. Every line he sang made Audrey's heart race faster and faster. He was so cute, so gentle. She couldn't shake that feeling off. She tried her hardest not to smile to big, but when she looked over at Heidi, gazing deeply into Joe's eyes, her smile the biggest she had ever seen her friend have, she knew Heidi was feeling the same thing she was. After the song was over they walked off stage, and back to their seats. The boys said goodnight, and walked off. Joe blew a kiss to 'the crowd' but he was looking at Heidi. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (The Brothers POV)Nick and Joe had never seen girls so beautiful before. They had never felt that deep connection with someone that they hardly even talked to. But it was there, for both of them, that spark that they couldn't ignore.  
"Nick, man, I need to get Heidi's number. I cant let her leave dude. There was something there."  
"I know what you mean. The same thing happened to me. Audrey, oh man, she's so beautiful and, god I don't know I just felt something looking into her eyes."  
"That's deep man." Joe said. Nick laughed at his brother's remark.  
"I'm going after them. Are you with me?" Nick asked Joe.  
"All the way man."  
They started to walk out from behind the stage, and down the stairs, but half the crowd had left, and Heidi and Audrey were no where to be seen. They boys felt disappointed, and would have kept looking if wasn't for Kevin who told them they had to get changed for the meet and greet.  
"We'll never see them again." nick said sadly. Joe punched him in the arm and said, "Are you kidding! Of course we will. You think those girls can stay away from these pipes." Joe said kissing his muscles. Nick laughed at his brothers comment, making him more optimistic. But on the inside, Joe was just as disappointed.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (back to the girl's POV) "This line is moving so slow." Audrey murmured, mainly to herself, not thinking Heidi would actually hear her. Heidi was impatiently tapping her foot, waiting to see that boys again. She turned so that she was facing Audrey and blurted out, "Oh.my.god. You totally are falling in l.o.v.e. with Nicholas Jonas! Ha! I knew it!" Audrey's face slowly became red with embarrassment at Heidi's remark.  
"Maybe. A little. Ok, YES!" But what was she suppossed to say? Of course she was falling for Nick Jonas. She wasn't about to lie.  
Heidi just gave her that ha-i-knew-i-was-right-that-you-would-like-them-one-day look.  
Finally the girls made it close enough so that they could see the brothers. They were so busy signing stuff, and talking to other fans, that they didn't even notice that Audrey and Heidi were up next. Heidi walked right up to Joe, a table separating them. Joe sighed without looking up from what he was signing, "Hey, what can I sign for you?" He said dully, disappointment in his voice.  
"Hmm.. Well I don't really have anything. Unless you'd like to sign my stomach, or anywhere really." She raised her eye brows after saying this. Joe looked up from whatever he was doing. His expression turned from dull to ecstatic as soon as he met eyes with Heidi. His adorable smile spread across his face, and his eyes widened.  
"Well, you know I'm really supposed to give every fan a hug, you know, its kinda mandatory." He said standing up. Heidi smiled, and leaned into hug the superstar.  
"Mmmm.. Armani, right?" Heidi asked finishing up her hug.  
"Yeah...how did you know?" He asked.  
"It's my favorite fragrance that men wear. It's very classy...very sexy." She stated.  
"Well you know, I be impressin' the ladies everywhere. With my pipes too yo." He said acting his usual self. He flexed his muscles making a silly face to go along with it. Heidi giggled and touched his muscles.  
"Oh yes, very nice." She said laughing.  
"That's the only way I roll." Joe said smiling. Audrey walked over to where Nick was sitting. Nick, like Joe, didn't notice her until she was standing right in front of him. But once Nick saw her, he instantly stood up, not really sure of what to say at first. They just smiled at each other for a moment, until Audrey thought of something to say to break the ice.  
"I never thought you were one to wear Vans, I thought you were strictly a converse guy." Audrey said pointing at her shoes, which were the same black and white checkered ones nick had on. He smiled once he saw they had the same shoes. He liked that they had a similar style, and that she had more of a rocker edge to her.  
"Converse are great, but Vans have so much more style, more edge, you know." He said.  
"Ya, I know what you mean." She said, smiling at him.  
"So what brings you guys to our concert?" he asked.  
"Well to be completely honest, I never actually like you guys. I mean, god of course I thought you guys were cute, what girl doesn't? But I never really liked your music, or I guess I never really gave it a chance. But after your concert, just like wow, you guys are really good. Your so passionate about your music. I could see it in your eyes." She said grinning.  
He smiled, happy that she liked their music.Nick stood there, staring into her eyes for a few moments, which made Audrey feel like she had something on her face.  
"What?" She finally asked. "Oh, its nothing." he said sitting back down. Audrey sat on the table, opposite him.  
"Well now you have to tell me!" she said.  
"Well, I see something in your eyes to." he said.  
"And what would that be?" She asked.  
"That when you smile, they light up, and become a light tint of brown. But they really aren't completely brown, they just appear that way. Because if you look closer, they have green in them." he said, making eye contact the entire time. At first, all she could do was smile.  
"Wow. That was great." was what she managed to say.  
"Now it's my turn." she said.  
"When your on stage, and your singing your heart out, the passion, the love, it all shows in your eyes. It's really quite amazing, that's how I know you really love what you do." She said.  
"You can see all that just from my eyes?" he asked, grinning.  
"Yup. No lie." She said. The line started to get longer and longer, and Heidi and Audrey both knew they had to leave, like, now.  
"I should really get going." She said, smiling, then said, "But I better get a hug before I leave." She said. They hugged one last time, and those damn goosebumps flew threw her body again. She started to walk away slowly, hoping he would ask for her number.  
"And I better get a number before you leave." he said. She smiled to herself before she turned around. He handed her his phone and she punched in her number. Heidi and Audrey walked out together linking arms, smiles spread across their faces that would be there the entire night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5Audrey woke up before Heidi did the next morning. She looked at her phone, it was ten. She quietly got out of Heidi's bed, carefully moving around her, trying not to wake her up. She got a shower, and changed, and by the time she was done, Heidi was awake.  
"Was last night a dream? Or did all that seriously happen?" Heidi asked scratching her head.  
"It better of been real." Audrey said, brushing her hair. She squeezed a small amount of gel out of the bottle, and ran it through her hair. It looked perfect. Audrey's phone beeped from the other room. Heidi quickly went for it, at the same time Audrey did.  
"Don't even think about it!" Audrey yelled at her playfully. But Heidi was faster. She read the screen.  
"Ooo, it's from your lover boy nick." she said, trying to open up the text message. Audrey finally gave up and let her read it.  
"Hey Audrey, it's nick. Were gonna be in town for the next month and I was just wondering if you wanted to get pizza or something." Heidi said reading the message. She turned around and winked at Audrey as she started typing away. "Let me handle this." she said.  
"What are you saying to him?" Audrey asked.  
"Ok, your all set. Tonight at five. He's picking you up for pizza. Then your coming over my house, because Joe just sent me a text last night and I invited him over." She said smiling at all she had accomplished.  
"Gee, your just such a miracle worker aren't you." Audrey said.  
"I know!" Heidi winked at her.

**Sorry it's so short! don't worry the story gets WAY better ;D just ask CaItLyNjEsSiCa618**

**leave me reviews and tell me what you think so far. i promise promise _promise _it gets better.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(three months later.) "When are you coming back?" Audrey held her orange phone up to her ear, waiting for nick's response on the other line.  
"Three days." He said. Audrey smiled at how soon she would finally get to see her boyfriend.  
"Come back today." She told him.  
"I wish I could babe. But its only three days. We survived two months didn't we?" He replied.  
"I guess. Barely. But I miss youuuuu!" she whined into the phone.  
"You know what I miss?" nick asked.  
"And what would that be." Audrey asked, painting her nails black with white stripes going diagonal on both thumbs.  
"Those eyes." He said. That was it. Two words that made her heart melt. Nick and Audrey had spent an amazing month together before the boys had to go on tour. And even after he left, they texted each other non stop and he called her after every show. She had secretly kept track of every town they went to, so she knew how many cities were left between them until he could come home.  
"Hmmm... and you know what I miss?" She asked.  
"Me." he said laughing.  
"Umm... no. I miss Joe, actually." She said casually. Of course, she was joking with him. But Joe and Audrey had also become great friends while he was dating Heidi.  
"Oh really, you do? HEY, JOE! DREY MISSES YOU!" He yelled to Joe. Audrey smiled to herself. She absolutely loves talking to Nick. He was number one on her favorite things list. She heard voices in the background, and then static, and then she heard Joe's voice on the other line.  
"Why hello there Audrey Grace Martin." Joe said on the other line.  
"Oh my, well hello Joseph Adam Jonas." Audrey said playing along.  
"So, whats up girlfriend?!" Joe asked, in his best valley girl voice. This made Audrey completely crack up, and she could not stop laughing for a minute straight.  
"Joe, you have to stop making me laugh so much." She said, still kind of giggling.  
"Ummm... let me think...NEVER!" he replied.  
"Ha, ha, funny. Now put Nick back on please." she said.  
"Whoah hold up. Your just gunna ditch me, just like that for Nick?! Fine, I see how it is Drey." he said, joking of course.  
"Ha ha, love you too Joe." She said back to him.  
"Whatev!" He said in the valley girl voice again. Audrey smiled again, and heard the phone be handed back to Nick.  
3 days later...  
Heidi had come over to Audrey's house, to wait with her for the boys to arrive in approximately ten minutes and eight seconds. Yes, she was keeping track.  
"I miss Joe. I miss Joe. 'Sigh' I miss Joe." Heidi kept saying to herself over and over again for the last hour. Heidi was holding a picture of her and Joe that they had taken the night before he had left. They were kissing and she looked so happy. She never put the picture down the whole time they were gone. Audrey just looked over at her, disgust on her face.  
"Yes Hei, I know." Audrey said for the 50th time.  
"No I mean, I really really miss him." She said, frowning.  
"Your gunna see them in a few minutes! Chill." She told her. Audrey took a pillow off her bed, and hit Heidi over the head with it.  
"No way you just went there!" Heidi yelled at her.  
"Psh, you bet I did." Audrey raised her eyebrows at her.  
"Whatcha gunna do about it?" She asked. Heidi took another pillow off Audrey's bed, and hit her with it.  
"That." she said laughing. Audrey pressed play on her ipod, and let the music blast through her bedroom. Audrey and Heidi had an intense pillow fight, screaming and giggling away. They didn't even hear the door bell ring, or the knock on her door. Joe peered through, and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend, and best friend tackling each other. Joe pressed stop on her ipod player, and both the girls looked up from the floor. Joe smiled when he met eyes with Heidi. Heidi's hair was a mess, all staticky and knotty, but she didn't care at that point.  
"Hello beautiful." He said smiling at her.  
"JOEEEE!" Heidi screamed jumping up from the floor. She ran over to him, and jumped up on him. He caught her in his arms, held her like that for a while. They kissed over and over again. Audrey didn't want to disturb their moment, so she started to walk downstairs. On the way out, she punched Joe on the arm, while he was still hugging Heidi, he looked at her, and winked, she smiled back. She hoped to see Nick downstairs, or at least out by his car. She was wondering why he didn't come up to her room like Joe did. she saw him coming up the stairs, and tried to keep her cool, but she was just to excited to see him. She ran down the stairs, and jumped onto him kind of like Heidi did. She wrapped her legs around him, and they looked each other in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity. They smiled at each other, and he finally leaned in to kiss her. Bam. Fireworks. Goose bumps. Her heart raced a mile a minute. When they finished, she let her legs down to the floor, still keeping her arms around his neck, his hands still on her waste.  
"Hi." He said, a huge smile spreading across his face.  
"Hello." She said back.  
It was really amazing how in just three months everyone's relationship was so strong. It was really truly love, both couples knew that. They just didn't know how to tell each other yet.  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "So, come on superstar, tell me about how amazing it was." Audrey asked Nick, who was laying on her bed. Heidi was sitting on Joe's lap on her bean bag in the other corner of the room. Audrey was re brushing her hair in her mirror. Nick looked up at the ceiling and said, "Eh, it was ok."  
"Oh, what all those screaming girls weren't enough for you." She said, making her way back over to her bed, and sat down. Nick looked up at her and smiled.  
"I only wanted one screaming girl." He said. This made her insides twist.  
"Oh, how cute." She said sarcastically. Nick smiled at her, he knew she would say that.  
"Come here." He said, motioning for her to lay down next to him. She did as she was told. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tight. She put her head on his arm. Perfect. He slightly leaned his head on her's.  
"Jeesh, if you guys are going get that cozy can we at least put a movie in? It's getting kind of sickening watching you two." Joe said, making a face. Audrey just smiled and nodded.  
"JACKPOT! You have the terminator!" Joe said, jumping up and down like a little kid. Heidi started laughing.  
"Asta laveesta baby." Joe interpreted. Heidi started laughing again, and so did Audrey and Nick. Oh, Joe. He put the DVD in the player, and on came the movie.  
It was late, and everyone, especially the boys, were really tired. Nick played with Audrey's hair, and Audrey would play with his purity ring, thinking if she should do it to. She rubbed his muscular arms, thinking how amazing he was. Did she deserve someone as good to her as Nick was? But half way through the movie, he stopped. She slightly turned to look at him, and he had fallen quickly asleep. Heidi had fallen asleep on Joe's lap, her arms still around his neck. Joe was just about to daze off too. Audrey quickly got up, and tapped on his shoulder.  
"Oh no you don't." She said to him. He opened his eyes a bit wider, and looked up at her, giving her the death glare.  
"Are you serious? I was just about to fall asleep. Crazy hormonal teenager." He said to her in a sleepy voice, closing his eyes.  
"I need to talk to you." she whispered to him. He opened one eye and said,  
"I'm kinda tied down at the moment." He directed his vision at her sleeping best friend.  
"Just get up!" She yelled at him.  
"OK, ok!" He said. He stood up, still holding Heidi, and gently layed her down on the bean bag. He stood there for a moment, and just looked at her. He wiped the hair out of her face, and then followed Audrey downstairs to the kitchen. She made some hot chocolate, one for her and one for Joe. He lifted himself up on the counter to sit. Audrey did the same thing.  
"What is so important that you must wake me up from my sleep?" He asked.  
"Ok, I shouldn't even be telling you this, but you need to know, and I know Heidi wouldn't even tell you if it was a life or death situation." she said taking a break to take a sip of her drink. Joe shook his head, egging her to go on.  
"Ok, well, um, Joe, don't you dare hurt Heidi. At all. Not even the littlest hear break. Because I will hunt you down, and I will hurt you." She said, dead serious. Joe started to laugh, but when he saw how serious she looked, he stopped.  
"Drey, I'm not going to hurt Heidi. I..I love her." He said, looking down at his drink. Audrey smiled to herself.  
"You better, she needs the real thing this time." she said hoping off the counter, and dumping the rest of her hot chocolate down the drain.  
"What do you mean, this time?" He asked, confused. "I shouldn't tell you. Not behind her back. But I have to. You need to know." She said taking a deep breath.  
"Spill it." He said. "Heidi was hurt, bad, by her boyfriend a year ago. It wasn't just mental pain either. He physically beat her. She said she loved him though, and that the pain was just part of their relationship. I tried to talk some sense into her, and tell her to break up with the bastard before he hurt her enough to put her in the hospital, but she wouldn't listen. She was convinced it was love. She made me swear not to tell her parents, or anyone. So I never did. The only reason they broke up was because he was sent to jail for murdering another one of his 'girlfriends', more like personal sex toy to beat around." she said, tears starting to form. Joe looked dumbfounded, shock spread across his face, and his jaw almost dropped. He didn't even move, or make eye contact for a while.  
"Earth to Joe?" Audrey said, more of a question.  
"Yeah, yeah." he replied in a disappointed tone. "Joe, please don't say anything about this to her! And don't try to get her to talk about it, please Joe." She said. " No, I won't, but thanks for telling me." He said walking over to give her a hug. She hugged him back, happy she got that out. He started to walk up the stairs again to her bedroom, but stopped him in his tracks when she said, "Please, please don't break her heart Joe, she won't be able to handle it this time." She almost whispered. He turned around and said, "I can't Drey, it's not possible." Then turned around and made his way back to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (a few weeks later)

Audrey woke up to someone throwing rocks at her window. She was a little scared at first, but got up and walked over to the window anyway. It was four in the morning on a Saturday. Whoever it was had to be crazy she thought. She looked out her window, and saw Nick standing outside. She quickly lifted up her window, and leaned out the window a little.  
"What are you doing here?" She whisper yelled to him. Her insides filled, she couldn't believe he was actually here.  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to talk to you." he whisper yelled back. She smiled and said, "You know, they have these things, called cell phones." He smiled wider and said, "But what I have to tell you wouldn't be right to say over the phone." Her heart raced again.  
"Well come up here lover boy." She yelled to him. She shook her head in the direction of the door, and quickly changed her shirt before he came up. He lightly knocked on her door. She opened it, and he just started kissing her. God I love those kisses. She thought to herself. They got more intense, and passionate, and she lead him in her room, lips still locked. It turned into making out, and Audrey laid on her bed, with Nick on top of her, supporting his own weight. Once they finished, she sat on his lap on her bed, and put her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her. She loved being with him, he made her feel safe. She really did love this boy, more than she could explain.  
"Ok, so we had our fun. Now TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" Audrey said excitedly, clapping her hands a little. Nick grabbed her hands with his, and laced his fingers through hers.  
"You know how were taking a break from touring?" He told her.  
"Yeah..." she said in anticipation.  
"Well, were going to take even more time off, until we get our second album completely finished, and that wont be for a few more months. And in the mean time, guess where were staying?" he said, looking down at her. She looked up at him, her eyes going wide because she already knew the answer.  
"Oh.my.god. NICK! Are you serious?! You guys are gunna stay here, in Cali until you go on tour again!" She squealed.  
"You got it baby." he said. Audrey squealed and jumped off her bed, she started jumping up and down, and then stood there staring at Nick.  
"Um.. Your supposed to join me so that I'm not the only one looking like an idiot." He smiled, but stayed where he was, just thinking to himself what an amazing girl he had.  
"Come on! This is one of those rare moments when we get to act like complete idiots and it doesn't matter." She yelled to him. She yanked him up off her bed, and held his hands jumping up and down with him. He joined her, and lifted her up in his arms. He swung her around and around, making her laugh really hard. She kept her hands around his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Joe! We have school tomorrow!" Heidi said to him, very excited. "And your excited about school..?" He asked. They were sitting in her back yard, swinging on her swings.  
"Well, yeah. I mean, what, you don't like learning all new things that you never knew before? You don't find it interesting at all?" She said.  
"Wow Hei, I would have never guessed you were secretly a dork! Oh my god." Joe said. She playfully punched him and said, "What can I say? I guess I am." She looked up at the sunset, smiling to herself. Joe watched her as she watched the sunset.  
"God, isn't it just so beautiful? Don't you just love the sunset." Heidi said.  
"Yes, I do love her." Joe said, still looking at Heidi. Heidi turned and looked at Joe, shock on her face.  
"What was that?" She asked. He blushed a little, but mostly kept his cool. "Oh, nothing." He said, now actually looking at the sunset.  
"Oh my god, JOE! Your totally in denial! You just said that you love me!" She said smiling.  
"Liar." He said. She punched him again and said, "You're the liar! Oh my goodness, Joe Jonas has fallen in love!" She shouted. He looked over at her.  
"Maybe." he said. "Ha!" she said and pointed at him. He jumped off his swing and picked Heidi up, and threw her over his shoulder.  
"JOSEPH JONAS IS IN LOVE WITH ME!" She shouted playfully. He set her down on the grass, and laid down next to her.  
"And so what if I am?" He asked, staring into her engaging green eyes.  
"But what if I am?" Heidi asked back. "Are you?" He asked her, dead serious.  
"Yes Joseph Adam Jonas, I am in love with you." She said.  
"Well, in that case, Heidi Allison Clark, I am in love with you too." He said. Joe leaned into kiss her, and they rolled around in the grass for hours, just being with each other, being in love.

**Sorry this is such a short chap!but i thought it was to cute, and necessary for you to see that Joe and Heidi are really in love. REVIEW ME AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT SO FAR.!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Heidi and Joe walked hand in hand through the doors of North Angeles High School. Right before Heidi opened the door she turned to Joe and said, "Are you ready?" He looked at her and said, "Baby, I was born ready. Were seniors now. And do you know who I am?!" he said, raising his eyes brows.  
"An egocentric maniac?" Heidi asked. "Close, but good enough." He winked at her. "Ok, here we go." She said, giving his hand a squeeze before opening the doors. At first no one seemed to notice that Joseph Jonas from THE Jonas Brothers was walking right past them, at their high school. But after about fifteen minutes, all the girls started running up to him. Heidi rolled her eyes, and pulled Joe out of the crowd, towards her locker.  
Audrey met up with Nick at his locker. "Hey stranger." She said tapping him on the shoulder.  
"Drey! Thank god. The girls here are insane." He said picking her up into a tight hug.  
"Oh, yeah, ha, sorry I never gave you a fair warning bout them." She said smiling at him as he pushed his locker shut.  
"What's your first class?" He asked her. She pulled out her schedule and saw that it was cooking. "Me too." he said, putting his arm out. "Shall we?" he asked. She linked her arm through his, "We shall."  
Two days later, Valentine's Day  
All the girls at the high school had gotten paper hearts from the office that they wear around their necks, and they cant talk to any guys all day, and if they do they have to give them their heart.  
Audrey and Heidi walked down the hallway together, discussing the latest Vera Bradley, when Joe decided to butt in.  
"Oh my god I know, that shade of blue just looks FABULOUS with her skin tone girlfriend!" Joe imitated them. Audrey rolled her eyes at him, and punched him in the arm.  
"WHY do I get this abuse?!" he asked, holding his arm. "Because you would make a bad girl." Audrey said matter-of-factly.  
"Audrey, your so stupid. You just talked to Joe. Now you have to give him your heart." Heidi said to her. "No, no I didn't what are you talking about!? You have no evidence of that." She said crossing her arms.  
"NO NO NO! Hand it over." Joe said holding out his hand.  
"JOE! Please! I have this heart saved for someone special." She begged him.  
"Hmm... why should I be nice to you after you just punched the shit out of me?" He said. "Because movie night is tonight at my house. And your totally being a baby, I barely hit you." He thought about this for a few minutes, scratching his head. "Hmm... I guess I could make an exception. But you owe me one sista." he said. She smiled, and parted ways with them. "You", She said pointing at Heidi, "My house. Seven." Heidi shook her head at her interlocking hands with Joe.  
"You know, you have to talk to me sometime today." He said looking down at her. She shook her head no, trying not to let a laugh escape her mouth. Joe kept looking down at her, and stood in front of her, holding both her hands in his. "Your too good for me." He said, leaning into kiss her. She let her entire body go, and gave into those lips, those eyes.  
Later.  
Audrey felt someone from behind her tickle her. She squealed, and turned around saying, "Oh my god, N- " but stopped when she realized she wasn't supposed to talk to any guys.  
"Oh, it looks like you have just talked to me miss Audrey. I believe that heart of yours is mine." He said raising his eyebrows. She lifted it over her head, and gently placed it around his neck.  
"You've always had my heart Nicholas." She said. They stared at each other for a while, even ignoring the bell. "Audrey, I, I lo- " Nick started, but Audrey put her fingers to his lips and didn't let him finish. "No, not here, not in school. It has to be somewhere special." She said gazing at his perfect brown eyes. Nick gently placed a gentle kiss on her lips, as they parted ways to class. "Tonight, it will be special." he said, squeezing her hand and then letting it go as she watched him walk perfectly to class. She pinched herself, making sure that that boy, right there, was really hers. That he almost said he loved her. That she really loved him back. It was all to good to be true; how could something like love ever happen to Audrey Martin, the rebel, the one who never thought she needed love to survive. But she was way off. Little did she know it was exactly what she was about to need to keep her alive...

**Next Chapterr is about to get WAY intense :D! so keep readinnnn and review me please pleaseeee :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a few hours into the night, and they had already watched the third harry potter, Heidi's favorite. Now it was Audrey's turn to pick a movie. She scrolled through her On Demand menu, and was debating with herself if she should make them all watch the notebook or not.  
"Guys, The Notebook. Were watching it." She said, pressing ok. Joe groaned, and Heidi slapped him. "Hey! That happens to be our favorite movie. How can you not love a romantic movie about a first true love that disappears and comes back just proving how strong love really is." Heidi said to Joe. "Very easily; just don't watch it." he said to her. She playfully slapped him. "Maybe you'll learn something from Noah. You'll see how every girl wants her boyfriend to be like." She said to him, joking of course. Joe was surprisingly quiet. "So don't laugh at me when I cry, because I always do. What can I say, I guess I have a soft side." She said to Nick, before she sat down right next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders, pushing her closer to him. "I wont laugh, I'll just make you smile." He said. She grinned up at him, watching the beginning of the movie.  
Whenever a cute part would come up during the movie, Audrey and Heidi would just sigh, or squeal at how cute it was or even call out, 'thats so cute!' But, as promised the sad parts did come. When old Noah finally gets old Ali to remember in the nursing home, and then forgets ten minutes later, and Noah crys, Audrey stared crying too. They were silent tears at first, nothing noticeable. The only reason Nick knew was because she stared wiping away a couple tears. He squeezed her tighter in his arms. Then the part at the end came, when Ali was in the car on the way back to the hotel to meet up with her fiancé and she was reading Noah's letters. Audrey started balling uncontrollably, even when the scene was over. Nick gently brushed away her tears, and smiled down at her, thinking how cute she was to be so sensitive. She dug her head in closer with Nick, and he held her tighter. At the end, when Ali and Noah are lying in bed, about to die together, she started to cry once again, but this time not as bad, just a few stray tears. But before the whole movie was over, her phone rang, it was her mother.  
"Hello?" She asked, her voice still a bit croaky after the crying.  
"Audrey? Sweetie? Something, um, something has happened with Grandma honey." Her mother said, sounding like she was about to cry.  
"No, no, no. What happened?" She asked, getting up and walking out of the room. Audrey no longer cared about the movie anymore, or about any of it. She just needed to know what happened to her father's mother, her grandmother.  
"I don't know how to tell you this sweetheart. She, oh god, she had a stroke. She's at the hospital now, but the, the, they don't think she's going to make it to tomorrow." her mother said, now starting to cry. Audrey didn't know what to say. All she managed was a little noise before she started balling.  
"Baby, I wish I could come down there but I'm on business and so is your father. But we'll be down as soon as possible." She said. Audrey hung up the phone, and laid in the middle of the hallway, crying, until everyone heard her, and bolted out the door. Heidi was the first to get to her, she sprinted up to her, and picked her up into her arms. Audrey quickly threw her arms around her best friend, and cried even harder. Heidi played with her hair while she held her, and quietly asked her, "Audrey, sweetie, whats wrong?" She rubbed her back trying to comfort her, as Nick sat down next to them, Joe following. Audrey let go of Heidi, and wiped away the tears. "My grandma, she, she..she had a stroke and she's going to die by the morning. I need a ride to the hospital, now." She said, starting to stand up. Nick stood up in unison, grabbing her into a tight hug. "Sure no problem." Joe said, starting to walk down the stairs towards his car. Audrey started to cry again in Nick's arms, and he carried her out to the car. Once they were in the car, she didn't let go of him, she stayed in his arms the entire ride there, lying on his lap. She felt safe. She wasn't about to let the only other thing she loved slip away from her to.  
Once they arrived at the hospital, Audrey jumped out of the car even before it was stopped all the way. Nick tried to catch up with her, but by the time he did, she was already at the desk asking what room he grandmother was in. "Room 207 honey." The receptionist at the front desk said. Audrey nodded a thanks to her, and walked down the long hallway, holding Nick's hand. He squeezed it right before they walked into the room.  
Audrey stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her pale, sick, deathly looking grandmother sleeping soundly in her bed. There was a doctor in there already, checking her blood pressure. "Hello, are you family?" he asked turning around. Just then, Joe and Heidi slowly crept in. "Um, yes, we all are. Were the grand kids." Audrey answered quickly. The doctor nodded and started to explain her condition. "Well, she had a severe stroke. She is in a deep sleep for now, and should come out of it within the next hour. The stroke has damaged some major organs, and her blood pressure is dangerously decreasing. We are sorry to say that she may not make it by the morning. I am truly sorry, we are trying everything we can to keep her with us." he said in a concerned tone. Audrey slowly nodded, afraid that if she spoke, tears would start pouring out. Joe and Heidi felt kind of out of place, so they crossed the room, and sat quietly in the corner of the room.  
About an hour later, her grandmother started waking up. Audrey was sitting on Nick's lap, her arms around his neck, their fingers intertwined. Her grandmother smiled to herself seeing her grand daughter truly happy. "Hey kid." Her grandmother said quietly, and sleepily. Audrey's eyes brightened at her voice. She jumped off of Nick and ran over to her grandmother to give her a huge hug, and a kiss. "Hey grandma." She smiled back at her. "How are you feeling?" She asked her. Her grandmother slightly closed her eyes, then opened them again. Audrey sat next to her on the bed, taking her hand. "Well, obviously I've had better days, duh." She said sarcastically. This is what Audrey loved about her grandma, she was absolutely the coolest, most hip grandma you could ever imagine. Audrey quietly laughed. Her grandmother squeezed her hand. "So come on, introduce me to your new friends, girl!" she said a tad to loudly. "Well those two over there are Joe Jonas And Heidi Clark, two of my best friends." She said smiling at them, they were both asleep on the chairs. "Oh my god! The Joe Jonas! From the Jonas Brothers! Well, he's just almost as cute as Elvis Presley was, and he was one fine boy." She said winking. Audrey laughed, and so did Nick from behind her. Audrey slightly moved over so that her grandma could get a look at Nick. "And I'm sure you know who he is." She said pointing at him with the other hand that was not holding her grandmother's. "Mr. Nicholas Jonas, am I right?" She said smiling up at him. "Yes ma'am." He said smiling down at her. "And your Audrey's friend to?" She asked. Nick looked at Audrey for an answer. "He's my boyfriend grandma." Audrey said winking at her. "Oh, my, well that's nice, I approve." She said. Then she whispered to Audrey, "He's quite the cutie ain't he?" she said. Audrey nodded in return, squeezing her hand.  
"So this is love, I assume?" She asked raising her eyebrows.  
Nick and Audrey just stared at each other for a few seconds, scanning each other's faces for any signs of what to say. They had never told each other they loved each other, well, not fully anyway. Audrey took a deep breath and said, "Yes Grandma, we are in love." Nick looked at her brightly, and grinned. At that instant he wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want it to be awkward in front of her grandma. "Ah, I see. Well I got to tell you kids something about love, and you better keep it with you forever." They both nodded. Audrey took Nick's hand with her other one.  
"Young love is the best kind of love there is. You feel free, invincible, and alive. There will never again be something as pure and beautiful in your life as young love, because yong love is the truest there is. And no matter what happens to you two, never let anything kill the flame of love, never let anything tear you apart, because once you let it, you can never get it back again." Nick and Audrey squeezed each other's hand. Audrey had never heard her grandmother say something so beautiful before. Audrey smiled in return, not really sure of what to say. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She really did love that boy. Period. "Oh, come on, I didn't mean to get all mushy on ya. I just had to say it before I left this earth.."  
"No, don't say that, your not going anywhere." Audrey said in return. "But baby, that's just it, I am. I really am." She said smiling down at her. Her grandmother made a painful expression, and her grip got looser. "I-I.. I'm dying Drey! Right now. Oh, god, I can't... i...I can't barely breath anymore." She said, clutching her chest with her other hand. "NO! No, your fine, your fine!" Audrey said, trying to reassure her. "SOMEONE! PLEASE, PLEASE HELP!" Right after Audrey screamed, Joe was on his feet, followed by Heidi, running out the door. Audrey let go of Nick's hand, and hugged her Grandmother tightly. "I won't let you go anywhere." She said. "I cant breath. AUDREY! Audrey, don't... don't give up on love. Don't ever. It's everything. It's everything... it's everythi-." But before she could finish, he Grandmother's grip loosened. "NO! No. Grandma! I wont give up on love, I wont! Please, no, don't leave me!" Audrey screamed. She still hugged her Grandmother, and buried her head into her Grandmother's dead stomach. "No, please God, no." She whispered. The Doctors came running in, and Audrey didn't bother moving. "Miss, you have to move, Please!" One of the doctors yelled. But she didn't even flinch. She just kept kneeling down with her grandmother, her face hidden in her Grandmother's stomach, her hand still grasping her grandma's. Then, one of the Doctor's picked her up, and lifter her away from her grandmother's side. "NO!" She screamed. "NO! GRANDMA! NOO!" She scream cried, almost unable to scream at all because of the tears. Once she was carried away far enough, she had to let go of her grandmother's hand. Then they turned the corner of the room, and she got one last look at her grandmother's body before whispering to herself, "I'll never give up."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Drey spent most of the rest of the week closed up in her room, in the dark with all the blinds closed, and never turned a light on. She kept the covers over her face all day, and left the door locked. She did not want any visitors, not even Nick. Nick came around at least once a day, and would always knock on her door, pleading to let him in. But she never made a move. She needed to be alone, to think, to grieve. All this alone time made her clearly think over everything going on in her life. Her boyfriend. Just three nights ago she pretty much admitted she loved him to her grandma. But he would be leaving to go on tour. What would happen then? How would she live without him for five months. Maybe even more. She would see him all of maybe two times during that. Five months. No Nick. Heart breaking. More tears pouring. Girls dropping themselves over him. What if he found someone else? Could her heart handle him leaving her all alone here and coming around whenever he could? She knew it wouldn't be able to. It wouldn't be fair to her, or him. She knew what she had to do, and she had to do it before he left in exactly 30 days.  
Two days later, she finally decided it was time to pick herself up, and get it together. She had missed three days of school, and most importantly, three days of Nick. She needed to spend every moment she had with him. They needed to discuss the touring, pronto. Before she could open the door, there was a banging on her window. It made her jump, and she looked towards the window. "Nick?" She yelled. He smiled at her, making a motion for her to open the window. She ran over and slid it up. He climbed inside, and grabbed her tightly in his arms. "Three days and no Drey made me very sad." He said making a pouty face. She lightly smiled at him. He started to let her go, but she wrapped her arms around him again, and buried her face into his chest. "No Nick, please don't let me go. I can't loose you to." She said, choking back tears. He kissed the top of her head. "Baby you'll never loose me, never." This made her stomach flip flop a little, and she felt warm all over. "Stay a while, please? I missed you. I need you." she said, leaning up to kiss him. He leaned in to. God she missed his kisses. She desperately needed that one. "I'll stay as long as you need me to." He said. They walked over to the bed, and Audrey laid down right next to Nick. He kept his arms around her, and she leaned her head on his chest. She kept her hand in his, holding it tightly, never wanting to let go of it, afraid if she did, he would slip away too. She knew they needed to talk about touring, but not now. Right now, they just needed to be together, to be in silence, letting emotions speak louder than words ever could.  
Audrey woke up the next morning, a Sunday, and turned around to see Nick still sleeping in the same position. She laughed to herself and gently climbed out of bed, trying not to wake him up. She opened up her closet door and pulled out her favorite pair of ripped jeans, that always made her feel better, and a rolling stones concert t-shirt. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom to get changed. She put some gel in her hair, and brushed her teeth. She knew today was the funeral for her Grandmother, and her mother and father would be home any second that morning. She needed Nick to be at the funeral with her, and Heidi and Joe. The most important people in her life. She stood in the hallway and flipped out her cell phone. She quickly dialed Heidi's number which she knew by heart. IT rang two times before she answered. "AUDREY! Hey! I miss you sweetie!" She said excitedly. "I miss you to. And I was just calling to make sure that your free tonight to go to my grandmother's funeral tonight." She said leaning against the wall in the hallway. "You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." She answered back. Audrey felt relieved that her best friend was going to be there for her on the night that she was going to need it the most. "Thanks Hei." She said before clicking the end button on her phone. She walked back towards her room, and cracked open the door. He was still sound asleep. She smiled to herself, thinking how cute he was just lying there sprawled out over her bed. The Nicholas Jerry Jonas. On her bed. They boy she loved. She opened the door all the way, and stood in front of the bed. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she kissed his forehead, and then his lips. This woke him up instantly, while she was still kissing him. He realized what she was doing, and started kissing her back more passionately. He pulled her onto him and kept kissing her. She started giggling but kept kissing her back. They both pulled away and she was still lying on him, giggling away. They kept there noses touching as Nick said, "That is how I should always wake up." Audrey laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek before getting up and walking into her closet again to pick out an outfit for the funeral. She rifled through her mounds of clothes and found a little black dress that she always wore for wakes or funerals. She stepped up on her step ladder and looked through her selection of shoes on the top shelf. Once she found a pair she liked she grabbed them, and stepped down off the ladder, once she turned around Nick was standing there, leaning against the door frame, watching her.  
"Oh my god you scared me!" She exclaimed, clutching her chest.  
"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to make sure gunna be ok for tonight." he said, lightly touching her arm. "Yeah I think so. As long as your there I'll be fine. And you can finally meet my stuck up parents! Yay." She said sarcastically. Nick just smirked at her. "Oh come on I bet there not that bad." He said, as they both walked out of the closet. She put her stuff for later on her dresser and turned to look at him. "There never here, and when they are there totally arrogant. There always away at work our talking about it when there here, and they don't even know me, at all. They think they do, but I have never opened up to them once. I honestly can't wait to move out of here and go somewhere. I've been stuck in California for my whole life. I wanna go to New York or Canada or somewhere exciting." She said, a fire burning in her eyes. Nick noticed it and promised her he would take her traveling one day soon. She sprang onto him and thank him 3409684 million times.

**more coming sooon :) hope you likee. review mee!**


	13. Chapter 13

**  
**Chapter 13 (the funeral & an unexpected surprise.)

Audrey walked into the funeral home in between her mother and father, holding both of their hands. It occurred to Audrey that they were having one of those rare moments that she barely had with her parents when they all really connected and didn't acted arrogant. They were actually good people very deep down. She smiled up at her dad as he opened the door, his eyes getting watery just at the sight of the door. She knew this was going to be a long day of comforting several people, including herself.  
About a half hour later everyone started arriving. Most of them were just friends of the family, and distant family members she barely remembered. They stood at the front of the room with her uncle and his wife, as people walked up to them, greeting each other. She kept scanning the room hopping to see Heidi, Joe and Nick of course. She finally saw them standing in line, and wipped away her watery eyes. She refused to cry before anything really happened. They finally made there way up, Heidi was first. She grabbed Audrey in a huge hug. "Hey babes, how are you?" She whispered into her ear. Audrey didn't want to let go of her best friend yet. "Heidi I'm about to break down. Ugh, it barely even started yet. Will you please sit with me?" She asked, finally letting go. "I planned on it." She said smiling, moving onto Audrey's father. Next was Joe. She smiled up at him, and he pulled her into a big bear hug. "DREY! I'm so sorry. You know, I had planned on doing something stupid to make you laugh, but you know how Heidi is." he said taking a step back to look at her. He made a hilarious, un describable expression with his face, and held his hands out imitating her talking. This automatically made drey laugh out loud. Joe smiled, satisfied. He gave her a quick squeeze again, and started walking towards her parents. 'Oh, Joe', she thought to herself, 'he could always make me laugh.' She tapped her father and her mother on their shoulders, and they turned to look.  
" This very funny boy right here would be one of my very best friends, Joseph Jonas." Audrey said to her parents. They politely smiled at him, and shook his hand. Nick was next. They smiled at each other for a moment, and for some reason, this just made her cry. His smile turned to a frown as he pulled her into a hug. "Shh, shh it's ok drey." he whispered into her ear. She stuffed her face into his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. Once she finally composed herself, she took a step back, and wiped away the remaining tears streaking down her face. She slightly smiled at him, and he smiled back. Then she started to laugh saying, "Would you look at me? God I must be a complete total mess." She rubbed her eyes one final time and Nick said, "No, you still look beautiful." She smiled at him again, wanting to kiss him right there, but then snapped back into reality realizing her parents were standing right next to her. She turned towards he parents, realizing they were just staring at her. She felt completely embarrassed and introduced Nick to her parents, and yes, she called him her boyfriend.  
A half an hour later everyone they had ever known was there and seated. Audrey sat on Heidi's lap in the front row with her Mother and Father and Uncle next to her. She could feel everyone burning holes in the back of her head. All night everyone was giving her that, 'oh my god, I'm so sorry for your loss' look. She made a mental note that she would forever hate that look. Finally the priest came up, and shook all of their hands, slightly hugging her mother and herself. He gave them all the look. He quoted some passages from the bible, one that was her Grandmother's favorite, and had all over her walls at her beach house. The priest would make some suddle jokes that would make everyone laugh for a brief moment. There were a few prayers, and he would mention the family and things about her grandmother's life. Every ten minutes Audrey would look turn to look at Heidi with watery eyes, and then would start crying. Heidi would brush them away, and wrap her arms around her best friend. Sometimes she would sneak glances at her Father, and would see red eyes, and silent tears falling down his cheeks. She would touch his arm, and he would squeeze her knee. Finally, the priest made the announcement she was waiting for all night.  
"Before we all leave and go home, June's granddaughter, Audrey Martin has a special surprise for everyone." He said walking to the side. Audrey slowly got up from Heidi's lap, turning to look at her. Heidi looked confused, she didn't know what was going on, noone did, except the priest, of course. She wiped away the stray tear on her cheek, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. There was a chair on the side of the room, she walked over and placed it in the center of the room. Then she walked over near the coffin, and grabbed her gibson acoustic guitar that she had hidden. She locked eyes with Nick as she walked towards he chair. He had confusion written all over his face. She sat in her chair and pulled the strap over her body, and let the guitar rest on her lap. She scanned the group of people, and decided to look at Heidi. She took a deep breath and said, "The day after they took my grandmother out of the hospital, the nurses were taking off all the sheets from her hospital bed, and found this note tucked under the sheets." She said holding up the note. She cleared her throat, and opened the note, and read it aloud.  
"My dearest Audrey,  
Baby, it's the end of the road for me lovely. I can tell that God want's me with him. And well, Frank Sinatra too, what a hunk." Audrey smiled and slightly laughed as she said this, as she was crying.  
"But no matter what happens don't you ever get to sad over me. I mean, I don't want you to forget old lady me over here, but don't start doing drugs or knocking up your neighbor cause you miss me. You'll most likely get pregnant dear." Everyone laughed at this.  
"Once you get through the grieving process, keep living your life to the fullest. Laugh until you cry, Dream like there's no tomorrow, wish on every shooting star, and never stop loving. Love, yes baby, that's the most important thing in life. Young love is the best kind there is. You'll wanna give up, but don't. You can never get it back. You feel invincible, you feel free as a bird, heck, you could walk right off the top of a building and fly. But never give up on it. Even if it's the hardest thing in the world, keep on pushin through. And if you ever doubt yourself, think of me, think of what I just told ya. Audrey, sweetie, always know I love you more than anything, and that I will always be with you through the roughest times, and the best times. I know about your playing the guitar and singing, heck, I'm the one that taught you to play. You've got the voice of an angel honey. I wrote you this poem to inspire you to keep playing, and that I want you to, it's who you are. Just know that I'm always proud of you and that I'll miss you even more than you'll miss me.  
Hugs and kisses, see you in heaven,  
Grandma June."  
Audrey looked up from the paper, and the tears came pouring down onto it, until it was soaked. She couldn't stop crying, but she knew she had to. She looked up and saw Heidi looking at her with sad eyes, almost getting up to comfort her. But Audrey mouthed, no, and she sat back in her chair not taking her worried eyes off her. Audrey kept telling herself to stop crying but it was no use; she sobbed like a baby until she finally felt a firm hand on her back. Her father's. He rubbed her back, and she dug her face into his chest. "Come on honey, let's go sit down." He whispered to her. She shook her head furiously no. "No dad, I have to do this for grandma." He hesitated for a moment before nodding and taking a seat. She re opened the piece of paper and said, "My grandmother wrote this poem for me, but I decided to make it into a song just for her." She placed the poem on the floor and starting strumming her guitar. She opened her mouth and sung the first line;

I'll be right here where you need me

She stopped almost unable to sing the next line. She locked eyes with Nick who just looked back with big eyes full of excitement, wonder and shock. He was amazed by her. He nodded his head, and smiled, egging her to go on. She closed her eyes and started the song over again.

I'll be right here where you need me  
Any time just keep believing  
That I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend,  
someone to care and understand,  
I'll be right here.

All you have to do is call my name,  
no matter how close or far away  
ask me once  
and I'll come  
I'll come runnin'  
and when I can't be with you dream me near  
keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
all you gotta do is turn around  
close your eyes  
look inside  
I'm right here.

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever your at  
Anywhere I'll be there

All you have to do is call my name,  
no matter how close or far away  
ask me once  
and I'll come  
I'll come runnin'  
and when I can't be with you dream me near  
keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
all you gotta do is turn around  
close your eyes  
look inside  
I'm right here.

Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
you know that I'm gunna be  
right here

Ask me once  
and I'll come  
I'll come runnin-  
and when I can't be with you dream me near  
keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
all you gotta do is turn around  
close your eyes  
look inside  
I'm right here  
oh yeah, yeah  
I'm right here.

She looked up from her guitar when she finished strumming. She looked at Joe, who's jaw was wide open. Nick looked dumbstruck, and Heidi looked proud. Everyone starting cheering and clapping. Audrey couldn't help but smile brightly. She couldn't stop until she took her seat back with Heidi. That was the best feeling she had ever had, well besides her love for Nick.  
The funeral was finally over, and everyone had left, even her parents were on their way home. But Audrey decided that she wanted to stay a while longer for a final goodbye. She heard the door close as the last of the crowd walked out. She was standing at the front of the room, and just scanned the empty room. She turned around, and kneeled before her grandmother's coffin. She silently did a final prayer to her grandmother. Before she got up she kissed her hand, and smacked it onto the coffin. "Goodbye June Carr Martin." She said turning around to see Nick standing a few feet behind her. This scared her a little but she skipped up to him and hugged him. "Let's go somewhere Nick, just you and me, it's been such a long day, I need to get out of here." She said leaning back a little to look up at him. He smiled at her, and played with her hair. "You know, I'm proud of you Audrey, what you did today, it took a lot to get up there and play your heart out. And by the way, you're an amazing singer and guitarist. You made up the melody, your grandma just made up the words." He said. She smiled in return, not really sure what to say to that. "But anyway, where should we go?" he asked, holding hands with her as they walked out of the funeral home. "The spot." She said, eyes beaming. Nick looked at her confused and she replied, "You'll see when we get there." She tugged his hand forward, and they both ran and ran until they reached Audrey's favorite place in the world.

**revieww and i;ll post moreee :D i can promise you theres more to Drey than you think you know. :X**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They finally stopped at a river running through an open meadow with a few stray trees surrounding the river bank. Nick obviously didn't run as much as Audrey did; he could hardly catch his breath. She just smiled to herself.  
"Ha ha, not used to running?" She said, starting to walk slowly down next to the river, following the rushing water. Nick looked up at her, and said, "Hey, I'm not miss track star." He walked over to her, and walked next to her. He took her hand in hers. Instant goose bumps.  
"So where are we anyway?" He asked, squinting into the sunlight.  
"The most beautiful place in the world. My favorite place. The place I go when I'm sad, when I just need to think, when I just need air." Nick nodded, still not sure exactly where he was. Audrey knew he was still confused and said, "Meadow Valley. It used to be a horse farm years ago, but the family moved, and it just became deserted. You know, this place saved my life once."  
"How?" He asked, taking her other hand, and swinging her around so she was facing him. He looked at her dreamily.  
"From suicide. I was riding my bike a little over a year ago, I was so fed up with everything, you know? I was actually on drugs then, but only for a few months. I couldn't control myself anymore. All I wanted was the crank. So I was planning on riding my bike right off the bridge about a mile past here, right into traffic. But something stopped me when I rode past here. It called to me, so I rode my bike in here. The horses were still here at that point. I walked right up to one of them and just started petting him. It's amazing what animals can do for you. Dylan was his name. He actually saved me. The owners started seeing me come around a lot and decided to teach me how to ride. They knew about the drugs, and they along with Dylan, helped me get control again." Audrey didn't look directly into Nick's eyes once when she said this. She was too ashamed. Nick was speechless for a moment.  
"I know what your thinking, your thinking that I'm a total loser." She said, looking off past Nick's shoulder into the distance. He shook his head furiously and said, "No, I think your perfect." She smiled, finally looking into his eyes. She wanted to hug him more than ever at that moment. She flung her arms around him and he embraced her back.  
"Drey, we've all had problems, and I know you're upset, but you know what that means don't you?" He said still hugging her. She shook her head, no.  
"Time to write a song." he said. She grinned, the tears in her eyes disappearing. She took a step back, but took his hand. "And you know where to best place to write a song is?" She said. He shook his head. She pulled him forward and they started running towards the empty barn. "No, not running again!" he yelled. She started laughing.  
Audrey opened up the wooden barn doors, and walked right in. She led Nick down the aisle way, and to the stall door that had the word DYLAN imprinted on it. She opened the stall door. There was a bail of hay on the right side, and she sat down, followed by Nick. She took it all in for a moment, just remembering all the memories she had in here. She took a long, deep breath, and closed her eyes. "This is where I changed forever." Nick studied her for a moment, watching her take a trip down memory lane. He fixed his gaze on the open window in the back of the stall. There was a giant willow tree in the distance; it was like a scene from heaven. It was absolutely amazing. Drey finally opened her eyes to see Nick mesmerized by the sight. She stood up, and tugged at his hand. He turned his head up at her, and she winked at him, tears started fill in her eyes, giving him a weak smile. He stood up, and they held hands walking out of the barn. They started there walked towards the willow tree, hand in hand. She started to yawn, and leaned her head on Nick's shoulder as they walked. He looked down at her, butterflies in his stomach. "You wanna lift?" He asked. She looked up hopefully, and shook her head up and down like a little kid. She stood behind him, and leaped onto his back. He made a small grunt noise before taking off towards the tree. Something caught Nick's attention. There, carved in the tree was Audrey Grace Martin, and below was her two trainer's names, and the horse she used to ride, Dylan's. She slid off of Nick's back, and looked up at the tree. Their names were much higher up now, and she smiled at the memory. "I remember that day perfectly. It was the day they were moving. We rode out here, and carved our names in. We promised to meet back here in exactly five months and now, two and a half weeks. We told each other this would be our spot, if I ever felt weak again, just come here, and they would be here. I just can not wait to see them all again. Especially my boy." She said still looking at their names. Nick was touched, and grabbed her hand again, rubbing it softly with his thumb. Despite the whole she felt in her heart from missing just about everyone, she still somehow felt completed with Nick. He made her feel special; wanted; needed. Unlike the way her parents made her feel.

**woahh man. intense much?! who knew Audrey had all these secrets!?**

**okay so i know where i want this story to go next. it's gunna be even MORE intense. like, what happenes when they go back on tour? is Audrey gunna be able to sit around and wait for him? you'll seeeee.  
**

**so keep reading and reviewing ; and ill write more.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nick would be going on tour in two days, and Audrey was more than heart broken. Since they both knew they wouldn't see each other for months, they spent every waking minute together. That night Audrey, Nick, Joe and Heidi had all went out to dinner, and were walking home under the moon light. Joe walked Heidi up to her door, and Nick and Audrey kept walking to her house which was at the end of the street.

Nick felt the tension between them, something was bothering her. "Whats wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, while looking down at the road. "Everything." she replied. She looked up at him, she saw that he was confused, but she didn't know how to tell him. "Your leaving in two days Nick, what i am supposed to do without you?" she asked. He looked up and met her eyes. "Wait for me, I'll be back, it's not like i'm leaving forever." Audrey stopped walking and just stood there. It took Nick i moment to realize she had stopped walking. He stood a few feet away from her. "But that's just it. It's going to feel like forever, because it will be for me. I can't just sit around here waiting, and waiting for you; do you really think that's fair to me?" She asked, tears filling her eyes. He didn't know what to say at first; hurt stung his face. Then they felt rain drops on their face; in a matter of seconds it started pouring. Nick had to yell so she could hear him. "Well what do you want me to do Audrey? Give up my dream, everything that i've worked for? it's finally here! everything i've ever wanted, and you just want me to quit and give it all up?" he said, he was angry at this point. "Of course i don't! you should know me better than that! I'm the problem in this situation, i'm the thing that would be stopping you, and i don't want to stop you anymore, i don't want to hold you back from your bright future." The rain was pouring and they were getting soaked. "That's why i don't think our relationship is going to work out." She said, tears streaming her face, luckily with the rain, it was hard to see them. Nick shook his head furiously. "Your joking. You just want to give up on it like that! That's honestly what you want! look at us, look at how happy we are, you just want to give up on it!" He yelled at her. "It's not going to work Nick! Five months is a long ass time to be away! i can't handle the pain, i won't have it. " She yelled back. "No, we can make it work drey! we can do it!" He said. She shook her head furiously at him, and fell to her knees in tears, placing her head in her hands. "It. Will. Not. Work! get it through your head!" She said through tears. He just looked at her dumbfounded. "What about your grandmother." he said. This caught her attention and made her look up at him. "She said never to give up on love, no matter what happens, to always work through it, never to loose it. Does that not mean anything to you anymore?" He said, looking down at her. She just stared at him blankly for a while, she knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She took a deep breath, and somehow managed to shakily stand and, and partially compose herself. "I love you Nicolas, i always have and i always will." She said looking straight into his eyes. "But the thing is, is that your going away, and i'm staying here to rot, you'll be having the time of your llife following your dream, and i'll be having the worst days of my life, waiting for my dreams to come. We have different lives, different lifestyles that just don't blend together." He just stared at her, he could see right through her, he knew what she wanted to say, he knew she wanted to say yes, i will wait for you, but she didn't. "Audrey Martin, your a terrible liar." He said smiling at her. She looked at him, confused for a moment, but then he walked right up to her and kissed her. She just melted right then and there. She looked up at him and smiled, "Your right." he smiled back at her, and they walked the rest of the way to her house, hand in hand, not caring about the rain.

**blahh. i don't like it.**

**theres only gunna be like 1 more chapter after this!**

**omggg! :D review meeee.  
**


End file.
